Destiny
by Owl Emporium
Summary: Bryce had learned your life was somewhat destined, no matter the paths you chose or the paths chosen for you. Everyone was here for a purpose, and the road of life would eventually lead you there, no matter the curves or the bumps ahead.


He had only tried to save him. To save him from this cruel world full of lies, deception, and death. This world full of nothing but trash that would have only destroyed his soul. This world what would have only shattered his innocence.

But he had failed.

He had tried _so _hard for it not to happen. He had tried everything to throw them off him, so hard for him not to get involved. But he had failed. Now, there was Chuck, completely entwined with this world, not able to get out. And it was all his fault.

When he had him kicked out of Standford, he had felt so utterly and completely disgusted at his actions. The look on Chuck's face: the hurt, the anger, the complete and utter horror at his betrayal. He had justified his actions, and he had really believed it would help Chuck. But when he saw him five years later, he has seen how wrong he had been.

He had destroyed him.

His eyes...they weren't the eyes of the Chuck he had known. Then, his eyes were shining, brimming with happiness, confidence, and warmth. But five years later, they were a darker shade of brown, and no longer were they filled with confidence. The warmth was still there, although not as much as before, and the spark wasn't as bright as he had remembered it to be. And when those eyes had looked at him...he saw the pain and the hate that was still there.

He had acted like the cool agent on the outside, but on the inside, he was slowly dying. The only person he had ever considered a true friend, a brother, hated him. And he damn well knew he deserved it.

He had ignored the jealousy clearly radiating off Chuck when Bryce had come back. He didn't know why, but he hadn't noticed it. He thought it was Chuck being pissed off at him for being with someone. For being with someone after he had stolen the love of his life five years prior.

But he had been wrong. Of course he had been wrong; why would Chuck ever think like that? Chuck wasn't him, and he wasn't so unfair. Now he knew, the slight spark Chuck had wasn't because he had gotten over what he had done to him on his own. No, he had help. And not from Ellie or Morgan (although, they were a huge help).

It was because of Sarah. And it was partly because of him.

He knew he was being selfish, trying to get credit, but he was so desperate. If he had never sent that email to Chuck, he never would've met Sarah. But he also would have never been involved with the CIA. Or have witnessed murder. Or shot a man.

He wanted to help Chuck so much, but everything he did seemed to have messed up his life even more. Every single attempt was futile, and every single time, it got worse for Chuck. Chuck, who was no longer innocent, who had seen things Bryce had never wanted Chuck to see.

Chuck, who Bryce now realized, loved Sarah Walker. And she, who he had realized a long time ago, loved him back.

And now, here he was, again, in front of them. Chuck was wary, gripping Sarah's hand tightly, yet looking confident that she wouldn't fall back into Bryce's arms. Sarah, who looked at him straight in the eye, clearly saying she had moved on.

He smiled. He had always known Jill wasn't for him back in college...

Jill. He remembered that night so vividly. They had been weak, and broken about Chuck, and had let their need take over. It never should have happened, but yet it did. It had been a horrible mistake, one for which they had paid for dearly. It had been the ultimate betrayal and he still has nightmares of it at night. The look on Chuck's face, the deserved angry words screamed at him, the softly disappointed questions.

But no, he couldn't think about what they had done, not now. Not now, when he was smiling at Chuck, who looked like he had seven years ago back in college. Chuck, who was happy, confident, and brimming with joy.

Chuck, who had been dating Sarah for 19 months.

Bryce was ecstatic; this was exactly the life he had wished for Chuck. Well, minus the missions, and the killing, and the agency recruiting Chuck as an agent...

He remembered that day so clearly. He had argued with his superiors and had basically thrown a tantrum like a three-year-old. But after what Chuck had done _alone_ and how many lives he had saved, and how he actually was efficient and came out _alive_ of that mess, his opinions didn't matter. Only Chuck's did, and he had said yes.

Bryce really hated Chuck at that moment a year ago.

But now, he realized that Chuck was destined for this. No matter how much more Bryce would have done, no matter how hard he would had tried, he would have ended up here anyways.

Bryce had learned your life was somewhat destined, no matter the paths you chose or the paths chosen for you. Everyone was here for a purpose, and the road of life would eventually lead you there, no matter the curves or the bumps ahead.

Chuck was meant to be in the CIA and to help people. He was meant to be a hero. And Charles Bartowski _was _a hero. He had saved every person he had come in contact with, in more ways then one. Whether it was their life, soul, or computer. He gave everything willingly and without asking anything in return.

Bryce was proud to say Chuck was his best friend. One who didn't hate him any longer.

He had never felt more happy in his entire life. Not even when he had won Chuck in _JK2_.

Well, _almost_.

* * *

"Hey, glad you can make it."

Bryce grinned, "Wouldn't miss this for the world. Do you honestly think I would miss the chance of embarrassing you at the reception?"

Chuck's eyes narrowed, "Careful there little buddy. I have a gun and my shot is slightly more accurate then yours."

"Yeah, well, it's all those damn video games..." Bryce muttered under his breath.

Chuck grinned, but Bryce could still see the nervousness in his eyes. He swung his arm around Chuck's shoulders and smiled encouragingly.

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine. You're gonna marry the love of your life, and I'm going to be the godfather to the first damn beautiful child you two make."

Chuck looked up at Bryce, "You really think she's not gonna back out?"

Bryce rolled his eyes, "Are you stupid? 'Course she's not. Like she said, you had her since 'Vicky Vale'."

His best friend's eyes widened, "She told you that?"

Bryce nodded. "Plus, about fifteen more people. Morgan gave a more descriptive account though."

"Oh god..."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! (: This is my first Chuck fanfic, and I hope you liked it. It's not very good, but I tried. Review please, and tell me what you thought about it. I'd appreciate it a lot. (:

Oh, and you can decide whether it's Morgan or Bryce that's the best man. As I could only hope, you've deducted it's Chuck and Sarah's wedding (and yes, in my head, Casey's walking her down the aisle).

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I _wish_ I did...


End file.
